


Why team cap was right (and not just about Bucky)

by Val_Teal



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Captain America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Teal/pseuds/Val_Teal
Summary: A giant rant by me because seriously who in their right mind would trust politicians with the power of the Avengers (if you’re team Iron man, think giving Donald Trump and Putin the power to tell Scarlet Witch what to do).Includes a summary of what the accords entail. Let’s just say team iron man didn’t have the full picture when they signed.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

So I just rewatched civil war and I’m angry. I know a lot of people think Cap is a criminal and whatever but he was right about one thing. Politicians have agendas and usually weaker moral compasses. As my mom likes to say “absolute power corrupts absolutely,” now this can be applied to the avengers, which is what happens, but as far as I can tell they haven’t been corrupted yet. The avengers tried to save as many people as possible. Just because they have powers doesn’t mean they’re perfect. They couldn’t save everyone but if they weren’t there more people would have died. If the UN had control of them before Sokovia and didn’t let them go Ultron would have wiped out the planet. Yes Tony made Ultron, so a lot of people would say “if the UN had control Ultron wouldn’t exist!” Here’s where you’re wrong. Who actually thinks a politician would have said no to making the Ultron Tony imagined. Think of how much people would love them if it worked. Think of Tony Stark’s charms and how damn persuasive he is.

What if the Avengers weren’t there for New York? Loki and the Chitauri would have won or New York would have been ground zero for an atomic bomb.

Oversight might seem like a good idea but you can’t trust a group of politicians to act half as fast as superheroes in a crisis and you definitely can’t trust them to not use a group as powerful as the Avengers as a tool to reach their own goals.

The only person you can trust with the power of the Avengers is the Avengers.

This has been a PSA please debate in the comments (I like to debate and I’m bored please).

Lol thanks for reading my angry rant I’m sorry I just needed to vent.

More may be added on later


	2. Summary of the accords

Any enhanced individuals who agree to sign must register with the United Nations and provide biometric data such as fingerprints and DNA samples. Those with secret identities must reveal their legal names and true identities to the United Nations. Those with innate powers must submit to a power analysis, which will categorize their threat level and determine potential health risks. Those with innate powers must also wear tracking bracelets at all times. Any enhanced individuals who sign are prohibited from taking action in any country other than their own unless they are first given clearance by either that country's government or by a United Nations subcommittee. Governments are forbidden from deploying enhanced individuals outside of their own national borders unless those individuals are given clearance as described above. The same rule also applies to non-government organizations that operate on a global scale (including S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers). Any enhanced individuals who do not sign will not be allowed to take part in any police, military, or espionage activities, or to otherwise participate in any national or international conflict, even in their own country. As a corollary, they will not be allowed to participate in any active missions undertaken by private or governmental law enforcement/military/intelligence organizations (such as S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers). Any enhanced individuals who use their powers to break the law (including those who take part in extralegal vigilante activities), or are otherwise deemed to be a threat to the safety of the general public, may be detained indefinitely without trial. If an enhanced individual violates the Accords, or obstructs the actions of those enforcing the Accords, they may likewise be arrested and detained indefinitely without trial. The use of technology to bestow individuals with innate superhuman capabilities is strictly regulated, as is the use and distribution of highly advanced technology (such as Asgardian and Chitauri weaponry). The creation of self-aware artificial intelligence is completely prohibited. The Avengers will no longer be a private organization and will operate under the supervision of the United Nations.


End file.
